Red and Blue Makes Purple
by CelticGuardian117
Summary: After saving the world, Keith and Lance decide to spend some down time at an old arcade in Lance's hometown. A short, fluffy, meaningless oneshot about how Keith and Lance rekindle their old, childish rivalry only to find that it was always something more.


**Okie doke, quick note, so this fic is supposed to be set after season 7 so...it could be canon? *shrugs* whatever.**

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Keith shouted over the bustle in the streets. Afraid of being lost to the crowd in the unfamiliar streets of Lance's hometown, Keith had taken to grabbing at Lance's wrist so as to reduce the risk of separation. Lance didn't seem to mind all too much.

"We're going to have some good, old-fashioned down time," Lance smiled happily.

"There are too many people here," Keith added moodily. Lance snorted,

"Are you already sick of Earth?" Keith put his hands in his pockets,

"There's nothing for me here. Just a whole lotta people that I don't like." Which was true for the most part. While he was desperate to head back into space, where he had finally found a place for himself, Keith had to admit that seeing Lance reunite with his family again had been something he hadn't known he had been anticipating for a long time.

"Oh, come on, we just got here! And we saved the universe, like, a week ago. It's time to chill." Keith rolled his eyes. It wasn't hard for Lance to relax. He was in his element here, amongst masses of people in the heat of the beaming sun. Keith could only find comfort in having someone he knew in sight, or in hand. "Here we are! Time to revisit some old memories. I used to come here as a kid all the time!"

Keith blinked.

"We're going to an arcade? Is it even open?" It was an old arcade, it seemed, because it had hardly any windows.

"Of course, it's open. It's just really, _really_ old and really, _really_ underfunded." Lance explained as he swung open the door for Keith. The arcade was dimly lit, but Keith could see plenty of glazed-eyed kids at each machine. He could practically see Lance hogging a machine and his friends crowding around as they cheered him on. Lance did love attention.

"What do you wanna play?" Lance asked, pulling out a heavy coin purse with a faded print of Sonic the Hedgehog, "I got the cash."

Turns out, Keith was not very good at arcade games. Lance pummeled him in Dance dance revolution, the basketball toss, and any game involving a large metal claw, while Keith manage to scrape in wins with the racing games. Lance loved to gloat, his ego swelling to the size of a kaltenecker as the hours passed. Keith, however, didn't feel as bad as he thought he would losing to the sore-winner that Lance was. It was kind of nice seeing Lance back to being his old self again, and they hadn't really had time to interact like this since Keith had left to the Blades years ago.

"Keith? Buddy? You in there?" Keith blinked. He hadn't realized he had been staring.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, what did you say?"

"We're almost out moo-la, the old Lance-stash has finally run out. We've got enough for one more game though." Then he grinned widely, "I'll let the loser have final pick."

Keith scowled, and then scanned the arcades.

"That one."

"A railway shooter? C'mon Keith, I'm going to _waste_ you." Lance bragged, as he pushed past the curtain and pulled out a gun. "Did you forget that you're playing with the _sharpshooter?"_

"Shut up, Lance. It's co-op," Keith pointed out.

"Aww, what? Well, I'm still getting a higher score than you."

"Just focus on keeping me safe."

"You got it, team leader," Lance replied cheerfully, almost through reflex. Keith blinked, not daring to look over at Lance, the hair behind his neck standing up just a little. "Dude, why's your heart beating so fast? The game's just started. You're gonna give away our position."

Keith looked at the screen, and sure enough his heart rate indicator in the corner was going crazy. What was happening?

"Why is it sensing my heart rate?"

"It's a horror game, lots of them do that." Lance explained halfheartedly, physically steeling himself for any sort of jumpscare, "When your heart rate gets too fast, the monster can sense you better."

What sort of game was this? Keith had never played anything like this before, and he did _not_ like it. He tried breathing slowly to calm himself down. It was a rail shooter, which meant that Keith didn't have the advantage of agility that he usually had. He wasn't doing too badly, but the game clearly played in Lance's favour, and the blue paladin was racking up points easily.

"Ha! How's it going over there, loser?" Lance shouted as he took out another demon. Keith sneered, taking a moment to glance at their points at the top of the screen. There was no way he could keep up with Lance like this. Then he did something rather rash, even for him. He turned to Lance and _kissed_ him. "Keith, what-!"

Lance's heart rate sensor shot through the roof, and his character was immediately bombarded by masses of bloodthirsty demons. Keith's sensor wasn't doing so well either, so Keith was forced to pull away and return to the game,

"Keith! You cheater!" Lance screeched, fighting off demons as more and more piled on top of him. He wasn't doing very well to calm himself down, and Keith smiled evilly as Lance's heart sensor beeped manically.

"Lance, you're dying," Keith laughed.

"Keith!" As the demons flood Lance's screen, Lance did well to fend them off, rapidly pushing the score up. It got to the point where Lance was nearest to death when the game suddenly ended, triggering a cutscene and a flashing sign which indicated a high score. "Sweet! High score!"

"You still think I cheated?" Keith challenged, putting the gun back into the socket. Lance quirked and eyebrow,

"You _totally_ cheated!"

"But we got a high score!"

"But you still cheated." Lance crossed his arms, "That was a very dirty way to get more enemies."

"What, like you haven't tried that before?" Keith asked, not even sure what he was insinuating until Lance made a face of bewilderment,

"No, I _haven't_ tried that before." Lance ran his hand through his hair shamefully. They looked at each other for a moment. The thing about being in an arcade game was that there was very little space to stand and their faces were merely inches apart.

"Would you…um, want to try it again?" Keith rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away, and then his eyes slowly found his way back to Lance's face. He could only see one side of Lance's face from the blaring light of the arcade machine, but he noticed the tips of Lance's mouth twitching just a little.

"Yeah. Keith, I would." It was softer this time, both holding back just a little. Somehow this kiss was a lot harder than it had been five minutes ago. Maybe because that wasn't supposed to mean anything and this one meant everything. Keith's hands found Lance's face, his fingers pushing back behind Lance's neck. Lance was pulling gently at Keith's jacket with his fingers, beckoning him closer. It was only when the started to lean into each other that they were rudely interrupted by an eager 10 year old awaiting their turn,

"Are you guys done making out?" she asked obnoxiously. Keith and Lance jumped apart, "I've been waiting for 10 minutes."

"Hang on, squirt," Lance said irritably, putting a hand on Keith's shoulder who was seemingly ready to take on the kid in a fist fight, "We haven't finished logging in our high score yet."

"Well, hurry up." And with that, she dropped the curtain and disappeared behind it. Keith and Lance looked at each other,

"What should we call ourselves?" Lance asked, smiling giddily.

"Just 'Keith' and 'Lance', I guess." Keith shrugged when Lance raised his eyebrows at him.

"How about 'Sharpshooter' and 'Samurai'?" Keith blushed,

"What? No! That's cheesy."

"And 'Keith' and 'Lance' is better?"

"Those are our names! How is that a bad idea?"

"Ugh, you've never been in an arcade before, have you?" Lance patted Keith's shoulder reassuringly, "Only dweebs put their real names on the high score list."

"Ugh, I don't know! Just do whatever you want. That girl's still outside."

"Okay, okay. I think I've got one," Lance said, hurriedly putting in the letters. Keith peered at the screen and then laughed.

 **PLAYER ONE – PLAYER TWO**

 _Redandblue – Makespurple._

"You're an idiot, Lance."

"You know you love it," Lance proclaimed proudly. Keith couldn't argue with that.

They walked out into the bright daylight, squinting as their eyes adjusted. Keith took one look at the crowd and immediately reached for Lance's wrist. Then he paused, his brain processing the events that occurred within the last ten minutes. His slid his hand down from Lance's wrist to his palm, and Lance instinctively took hold.

"I've been waiting for you to do that all day," Lance grinned. Keith had so many questions, so many things he wanted to say to Lance. But those things could wait, for now. After all, they had plenty of time. He smiled in satisfaction.

They walked home holding hands.

* * *

 **I'm starting to notice a pattern of how I just don't proofread my fanfiction ever. Buuuuut, I hope you liked this fic and thank you for reading! I have plenty of assignments to do so I sort of just wrote this out of stress. You can tell because I never address anything that actually happened in season 7, but I like to think that it sort of fits into canon anyway. Alsoooo, it doesn't really have any point to it? Except for the fact that it's just complete and utter fluff which is exactly I needed it so here we are. Anyway, thanks again for reading! And I hope season 7 didn't break you like it did for me! hahahaha...**


End file.
